


Tales from the Abyss

by J_Linz



Category: DCU, Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Celebrity Crush, First Kiss, Gen, Minor Character Death, Stalker, SuperNaturals, Violence, Wedding, alien - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/J_Linz
Summary: I am on a Discord server called The Erotica Abyss, where writers embrace their erotic writings. Every day, our fearless leader gives us daily goals that we can pick and choose from to jump-start our writing. Instead of putting this in my prompts book, I'm going to make a new one, mainly because these goals are daily. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Disclaimers, Etc.

As mentioned in the summary, this will be a collection of daily goals taken from the Discord server, The Erotica Abyss. Keep in mind that not all of my writings will be erotic in this collection; this is just something to help with writer's block. 

This is a work of fiction and fan fiction. Any resemblance to characters, living or otherwise, is unintentional and purely coincidental. I am not affiliated with any mention of name brand places or items found within these stories. I make no monetary value in the writing of these stories.

All DC and Marvel characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

I decided to put this as Original Work because as of right now, DCU and Marvel characters are only mentioned by name. Tags and whatnot are subject to change and will be added as need be.

That's basically it. I'm pretty sure I won't participate in the daily goals but here's hoping that I will! All writing will be posted as-is. Hope you enjoy!


	2. 7/29/19 Daily Goal: Event Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goals Used:
> 
> Casual: Someone's having a wedding! It has nothing to do with your characters but it's there and they notice it!
> 
> Normal: I'll bet someone in your story is in love. Ain't that sweet? It would be terrible if, say, they were about to do something about it, and a bird interrupted it! By crashing into a window or even shitting on their head!
> 
> Extra/Writer's Block: Describe a wedding event between two supernatural beings that goes horribly wrong. At least 300 words. 
> 
> Word Count: 1859

The two women sat and chatted for a while, catching each other up on their lives. Tabitha had been on a month-long mission and she had no idea that she would miss so much from her best friend’s life.

“So… you moved out?”

“Yep,” Jamila nodded and sipped on her drink. “For right now, your husband is being nice and letting me stay on Watchtower but it’s a pain, teleporting every day for work.”

“Which is why I just stick to Metro Tower,” Tabitha laughed a bit. “Why don’t ya do that?”

“That’s a better idea. I’ll just let Wally know an–”

“What that gotta do with Wally?” the lightning woman quirked a brow and Jamila chuckled, her medium-brown skin showing a hint of redness as she blushed.

“… we’ve been talking about seeing each other. I mean, we’ve been doing a bit more than _that _since the separation…” she waved a dismissive hand and it was enough for Tabitha to choke on her drink. “Oh, God; sorry! You _did_ know that he’s been wanting me for the past, what, ten years?”

Tabitha calmed down finally and nodded. “Yeah but… you actually gave him a chance?”

“Why not? He’s really cute and that whole myth about him being a two-pump chump in the bed? Busted. But that one about him using his finger like a vibra–”

“_ACK!_” Tabitha made a show of going over and covering her best friend’s mouth.

Jamila laughed, removing her friend’s hand from her mouth. “Alright, alright. Hormones aside, I’ve always liked Wally. I just never could do anything while married, you know? _I_ pulled that trigger for the two of us to be friends if only to be near him almost every day.” She confessed and it made Tabitha sit back and blink.

“Okay, wow. Why you ain’t never told me this?”

“Because you’re a judgmental bitch and would’ve gave me so much shit about it,” Jamila smirked and Tabitha’s eyes widened.

“Fuck you!”

“Oh darling, I don’t do threesomes, at least not with women,” Jamila waggled her eyebrows and then roared with laughter.

“God, I hate you so much…”

“You love me and you know it!”

“Whatever,” Tabitha couldn’t stop the smile and laugh that came out. She finished her drink just as the server came by and gave both women refills. “Speaking of love… do ya love him?”

“I,” Jamila made a slight face but then switched glances from Tabitha to her half-empty plate. “Everything’s been a whirlwind. I haven’t had time to process how I really feel about him.”

“It’s been ten years, Doc! I think you’re in love…” she teased with a smirk. “Oh! Does Wally know how you feel? How does he feel about you?”

“I don’t know any of that. Wally’s a sweet guy and has a big heart but, I don’t want to assume how he feels about me. For all I know, this could be just a lust thing, ten years or not.”

“Well, the best way to find out is to just ask! Call him, text him.” Tabitha urged and Jamila laughed before shrugging.

“I _have _been curious…” she worried her bottom lip before pulling her phone out. “He might be at work so let me just text hi– aah!”

“Oh, God…” Tabitha jerked and lounged for her friend when she heard the loud thud. Tabitha was about to unleash her lightning abilities at whoever attacked the window but looked and saw that it was only a bird who was unfortunate enough to run into the glass.

Jamila’s heart settled down as she frowned at the remnants of the collision. The bird had hit the window hard enough to leave a slight imprint of its body, along with a few feathers and a splotch of blood. The cracks started to spread outward on the window as well. “Poor thing…” she shook her head.

“I fucking hate birds,” Tabitha mumbled and looked at the damage as well. While doing so, she saw that there was something going on across the street from the restaurant they were dining at. “Something’s going on over there.”

“Oh,” Jamila took notice and then smiled. “I think someone’s getting married.” She saw that there were quite a few people dressed nicely making their way into the park. “Tabs… we should go.”

“Go? We ain’t done eating.” She looked back at her friend.

“No, silly. To the wedding! It’s in a public place, it’ll be easy for us to watch it.”

“We don’t know them folks.”

“Who says we don’t?” Jamila winked and finished her food. “Besides, wedding cake!” she waved the server over for the bill. Tabitha switched glances from her friend back to the scene across the street.

“I _do_ like wedding cake…”

“Atta girl!”

The two best friends stood in slight awe as they snuck and watched the wedding. They weren’t prepared for any of it, a wedding with a werewolf bride and a vampire groom.

“… I thought vamps ain’t s’posed to be out in the daytime…” Tabitha whispered to her friend as they sat in the very back.

“Another myth. The sun just makes ‘em uncomfortable, which is why he’s been shifting around…” Jamila pointed out and discreetly nodded towards the groom, who tried his best to stop fidgeting around.

“Hmm, as much as I like you in my lap, you might be blocking my view…” someone behind Jamila said. She jerked out of the seat and looked, her seat appeared to still be empty.

“Oh my God… are you… invisible…?” Tabitha tried, attempting to poke the invisible man. She gasped when she felt her finger connect to his arm.

“Unfortunately,” the man chuckled.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” Jamila breathed out and went to sit on the other side of Tabitha.

“It happens all the time. Which is why I’m back here.”

“Wait a minute. Are you… naked…?” Jamila narrowed her eyes.

The invisible man hesitated too long for either of the woman’s likings. “I am…”

“Oh God, a perv…” Tabitha gasped out.

“If it makes you feel better, it was part of a dare.”

“Not sure if that does,” Jamila shook her head. “Any other naked invisible men getting their rocks off with unsuspecting women sitting in their laps?” she quirked a brow.

“To be fair, you’re the ones crashing a wedding.” They could _hear _the smirk on the guy’s face.

“… touché…” Jamila nodded and smirked.

The wedding continued without any other problems. When the wedding officiant asked for those to speak against the union, it was enough to make the possibly only human beings giggle.

“Hopefully Bernard hasn’t gotten wind of thi–” the invisible man tried but no sooner had he opened his mouth, a din from behind them caused everyone to look back at the ruckus. “–too late…”

A man flamboyantly dressed in purple glared at the two to be wed, Tabitha noticed a ball of blue energy glowing from his right hand. “Oh, God…”

“You ladies may need to duck or hide.” the invisible man suggested.

“What is the meaning of this?” the man bellowed, his eyes still narrowed. The groom groaned as the bride widened her eyes at the man.

“One more step Bernard and I swear to your gods–”

“We’re mated, Emma!” Bernard nearly growled and approached the two. Tabitha pulled Jamila down and the two tried to hide as best as they could underneath the chairs when one of the guests suddenly shifted into their werewolf form and went after Bernard. The man threw his ball of energy towards the wolf, hitting them in the chest. When the werewolf yipped after crashing into a row of chairs, three more shifted into wolves and went for an all-out assault.

“Tabs, do something!” Jamila lightly hissed.

“Nope, fuck that. This ain’t got nothing to do with us; we’re leaving…” she nodded.

“Great idea.” The invisible man agreed. Jamila was about to nod and leave until she felt a hand on her bottom. She gasped, narrowed her eyes and turned around, swinging her hand for a slap. “Ow! You, you can see me?”

“No, but I got good perception _and_ I know Aikido; you want an invisible broken hand?”

“Sorry! If it makes you feel better, it’s nice and soft…”

“That _definitely_ don’t make it any better!”

“Do I gotta shock someone back there?” Tabitha grumbled.

“O-Oh, no!”

Tabitha and Jamila crawled to safety, straightening themselves out once they could only hear a slight rumbling of the chaos. “Damn. And I wanted wedding cake…” Jamila pouted.

“Well, once you and Wally get married, you can have ya damn cake!” Tabitha breathed out and Jamila laughed, blushing heavily.

“Slow your roll there! We gotta talk about what we are first before even thinking about marriage!”

“Who’s Wally?”

“_Jesus_!” both women jumped at the sound of the invisible man’s voice. “Were you following us??” Jamila glared in his general direction.

“See, when you say it like _that_, it sounds horrible…”

“Oh God, you’re gonna be all creepy and be in my bedroom at night…” Jamila realized.

“What? No! I just wanted t–”

“Look here buddy, she’s friends with a seven-foot-tall Martian; don’t make me go grab him!” Tabitha also glared.

“… I just wanted to know if she wanted to get some coffee later…” the man answered slowly.

It was enough for Jamila to drop her guard. “Oh. Wait, that’s code for something…”

“What could coffee be a code fo– oh. No, I swear I’m not like that!”

“You grabbed my ass,” Jamila reminded.

“Okay, that was me being stupid and I’m sorry about that. Trying to make up for that right now.”

“Well… the thought is nice but I think I’ll pass.”

“Yeah, her _boyfriend_ wouldn’t take too kindly to someone flirting with his woman!” Tabitha retaliated and Jamila blushed once more.

“Ah, Wally’s your boyfriend. Figured you’d have one. Well, whenever you ladies want to crash another wedding, I’ll probably be around.”

“… I’ll watch where I sit next time.” Jamila said and the man laughed.

“I promise I’ll be wearing clothes next time!”

“Uh-huh. C’mon Doc, let’s go home.” Tabitha dragged Jamila away. The older woman looked back and gave the invisible man a slight wave. Although the two couldn’t see him, he waved back and waited until the two were gone before leaving himself.

The man sighed as he walked inside his apartment, thankful that he had the sense enough to do so before the potion wore out. Within minutes, his body slowly started to come back into view: he really was naked like he had told the two women he met at the wedding. He smirked and went for a shower; invisible or not, being naked outside wasn’t the _cleanest_ thing to do.

But, he was five hundred bucks richer and that was all that mattered.

After dinner, all he could do was look at the printed-out schedule of his new classes: ENG 101- Mr. Peter Carr. ACC 105- Ms. Dana Cooper. PHY 101- Dr. Jamila Lindsey. A smile slowly stretched across his face. “Can’t wait to see you again, Dr. Lindsey…”


	3. 8/14/19 Daily Goal: Mixed Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goal Used:
> 
> Extra/Writer's Block: Create a genderless alien species. They must have webbed toes and their mating ritual must involve music in some way, shape or form. Name them, describe their physical features, their primary religion, and their mating ritual.
> 
> Word Count: 1033

Meet Uepar from my current WIP Queen of Mars. Usually, whenever I come up with a character, I assign them a gender of either male or female. However, Uepar is neither; they’re genderless, just like the rest of the Saturnians. Uepar came to Earth for spoiler reasons that will be announced at a later date but they enlisted into the military (by this time, all of the branches combined into one solidary unit but with different expertise) as communications personnel.

Uepar came from Titan, one of the moons of Saturn instead of Saturn itself. It’s more inhabitable than anything in that area, as far as humans go, and Uepar has little to no problems adjusting to the planet Earth. Their only complaint is how hot it is on Earth and therefore they always try to stay cool, even if it means staying indoors in an air-conditioned area.

Saturnians are the only alien species who are close to humanoid without having the ability to shapeshift to do so. Uepar has no exaggerated features to the shape of their head, unlike the Martians with their beetle brows or even the Mercurians with their point-tipped heads. Their fingers are shaped into talons however this is to aid them in foraging in their harsh climates. Uepar can very well use their fingers as deadly weapons.

While Uepar can wear Earth shoes, their feet are webbed. Uepar can compress their webbed toes to fit inside of an Earth shoe, so long as the width is right for the rest of their foot.

Uepar’s skin tone is of a medium purple and surprisingly smooth to the touch despite the coarse appearance, which is a by-product of living in the harsher temperatures of Saturn and its moons. Saturnians only come in different shades of purple, you might get a select few who are pink-ish but consider them your Albinos. Aside from them, you can pretty much tell where a Saturnian is from by their shade of purple.

A Saturnian’s eye color, however, vary just like the humans and Uepar’s eyes contain a deep pink pupil and iris, surrounded by a pitch-black sclera, instead of the common human white one. Their eyes sparkle or glimmer, giving off a highly mesmerizing appearance. Saturnians are hairless so Uepar has no eyelashes or eyebrows.

All Saturnians have a tail and Uepar’s is thick at the base, gradually narrowing to a spiky tip (this too can be used as a deadly weapon). Their tail is made of flexible muscle and Uepar has full control of their tail. On Saturn and its moons, Saturnians walk around mostly nude but they wear specialty made bottoms to accommodate for comfort on planets where clothing is a must in public. They can sit on the base but not for long before it becomes uncomfortable. Unlike their skin, Uepar’s tail is the equivalent to the feel of a snake’s body, the bottom belly part to be exact. Because the tail is a part of them, the base area is highly sensitive and with continued touching (or rubbing, caressing, even licking and light biting) can bring Uepar to a slight orgasm. Tail lengths vary from Saturnian to Saturnian, and Uepar’s is roughly eight feet from base to tip or 244 cm.

As stated earlier, Uepar’s body is mainly humanoid so they do have two arms and two legs, as well as a nose and a pair of ears, albeit more flatten towards their head. Uepar is tall but for some reason, so are the rest of the Saturnians that come from Titan. Uepar stands at roughly seven feet even and is very toned, having an average Earth athlete’s build.

Inside of Uepar’s mouth are two rows of snow-white jagged sharp teeth and a navy blue thin but long tongue. Their taste buds are not as visible as a human’s, giving off the appearance of a smooth tongue. It really is smooth to the touch, though. Saturnians have no back molars but they are capable of grinding down their food with ease.

Unlike most species, Saturnians don’t have a strict following of their entities, meaning each Saturnian is free to worship as they seem fit: if there are nonbelievers, they aren’t treated harshly or looked down on like their Earth counterparts. It is common knowledge that Saturnians have several entities (who are also genderless) and not just one; Uepar isn’t a devote practitioner of polytheism but they are known from time to time to pray to a particular entity for whatever they are known for (Saturnians are a peaceful species overall and Uepar occasionally prays to their entity of Peace and Prosperity). Just like the Roman, Greek, Norse, African, Incan, etc. gods and goddesses, Saturnian entities are known to represent individual desires and wishes.

(Note: because their days are significantly shorter than Earth’s, this affects their year calculations) Saturnians can begin their mating phase as early as 11 Rots, or roughly 13 years old. This is when their pheromones become quite noticeable, the scent appearing when they’re nervous, overly excited or overly turned on, sometimes in a combination of all three. Depending on the species is depending on how this scent is perceived: they are either highly allured by it or very disgusted by it (to date, only pure-blood Martians detest the scent of Saturnians). The scent is one of the highlights of a Saturnian mating ritual, which isn’t intended to find a soulmate per se. It isn’t rare for a mating ritual to involve more than two Saturnians. In fact, many look forward to attracting more than one mate at a time.

The main thing about a Saturnian mating phase/ritual is music. Saturnians are insanely talented in music so they naturally attract a crowd whenever they perform. During the mating ritual, a Saturnian plays an instrument of their choice and mixed with pheromones, their hope is to attract a mate through dancing. Not all will become attracted to a Saturnian’s pheromones mixed with their music so whoever dances to their music will be the one(s) they can mate with. The ones inclined to dance do so subconsciously, not able to control the will to dance. While they’re not able to control their urge to dance, whoever the Saturnian attracts does have a right to decline going through the mating ritual although it seldom happens.


	4. 8/17/19 Daily Goal: Kink Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goals Used:
> 
> Casual: One of your characters suddenly becomes very attracted to a big chunk of granite.

The trek wasn’t far and I had mixed emotions about it. That scent was emanating from Uepar the entire hike and I, well, I had to stop bullshitting myself: it was making me fall in love with them. Weird, I knew that but it was how I was feeling. Regardless, I enjoyed that aroma, I wanted to not stop smelling it but I also was curious as to  _ why _ they emitted that scent so much around me.

What stopped our trek was the huge block of what looked like granite just sitting in the middle of the clearing in the forest. We both stopped and looked at it as Uepar eventually took out the scanner.

“What is that?”

“I’m not sure. We’ve been on too many planets to assume it’s just a standard rock,” they said but something made me tune out whatever else they had to say. It was that rock; I knew it because I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was out of place in the greenery, all shiny and smooth-looking. I slowly made my way towards the rock but the closer I got to it, the more my spine tingled. There was a humming sound that came from the rock and it was eerily soothing. I was close enough to touch it and I did cautiously. There was a bit of a spark but nothing alarming. In fact, it was… arousing. 

I gasped at the feel and ran my hand over the rock, it really did feel like actual granite. The surface was smooth yet warm, the warmth seemed to transfer to my body and I had the urge to feel more of the feeling. I got even closer to the rock and without thinking, I took a huge sniff and while the rock didn’t smell as intoxicating as Uepar, the aroma filled my nostrils and I become even more tingly all over. I caressed the rock like it was human because it just felt right.

“Uepar, come feel this…” I wasn’t sure if I said this normally or if it came out as a whisper. It didn’t matter, I was too enthralled by this rock.

* * *

If I had to be honest, I was too much into scanning the unidentified structure to notice that Krystal was no longer by my side. Perhaps a good thing because maybe now my pheromones would calm down. I wasn’t sure if she could smell them but I could and the last thing I needed was to admit to her that I was highly nervous around her. 

The scan was a bit bothersome when the monitor finally showed me the components the rock was made from. I took in a gasp and looked up to warn Krystal that we needed to get as far away from the thing as possible. What I saw made me speechless. She was already near the statue, too close for comfort. The look on her flustered face was enough evidence that the structure was bad: she began to lightly rub– no, the humans called it grinding– against the rock, her short breaths being heard from where I stood. The entire scene was… captivating. I had to quickly shake the thoughts out of my mind: I had no idea what illusion the rock was giving her but I didn’t need to be under its spell as well. I cleared my throat and quickly made my way over to Krystal. Unfortunately, I was too slow for I took in another breath as, without warning, she slowly licked the rock.

The way she did so, was amazing. I debated standing there to watch her, to let her continue whatever she was going to do to the thing. But as soon as the thought came to mind, I gathered my wits and hurriedly approached her.

“Kry-Krystal, stop.” I had to be firm and so I grabbed her a bit too rough for my own likings, pulling her away from the rock.

* * *

I was so turned on, I couldn’t take it much longer. I didn’t see the granite anymore, only who I had desired the most. Which was a bit alarming because I never expected that it was Uepar that I wanted so much. There they were, smiling at me, those eyes glittering and I rushed them, kissing them hard with a moan. I was jerked away from the kiss and I turned to see who the hell interrupted the start of our makeout session… only to blink and see that it was Uepar. They were fully dressed and not naked, and I blinked in confusion as they quickly dragged me away. I looked back and saw that the slab of granite, or whatever it was, was still there.

“... Oh God, what just happened?” I wondered if I was acting out my movements or if the stone had sucked me inside of it. The look on their face spoke volumes.

“... Nothing. The scan is complete and we need to get as far away from that rock as possible.” Uepar rushed and kept a firm grip on my arm, guiding me through the forest.

Oh, gods… I really hope they didn’t see what I saw...


	5. 8/19/19 Daily Goal: Wordcount Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goals Used:
> 
> Casual: 300 words  
Normal: 900 words
> 
> {Wordcount at the end of the daily: 1136; Actual: 2263}

I didn’t know why but I was a bit nervous being in that room. I suppose I had every right to be: I was surrounded by a bunch of celebrities, or at least, who I deemed as celebrities. Most of them had been on TV in some form or fashion and I was clearly a nobody. My friend had paid for my ticket to this… ball? It was a charity event for something I paid no attention to, mainly because my friend didn’t give me the glorious details. All she said was that I would enjoy myself and get drunk for free. She was half right, I was nice and tipsy.

For me to be friends with an agent, this was the first time I had ever seen any celebrity in person. Natalia always said that it would feel like some sort of breach of contract if she had ever gone out of her way to have me meet anyone. This, she said, was a special occasion and I was there as her guest and not some rabid fangirl. Not that it mattered, I was way too nervous to do anything but people watch.

To be fair, the party looked like loads of fun. Everyone was dressed formally, quite a few were on the dancefloor, swaying to the music the live band performed. It was just, everyone knew one another for the most part, and I was stuck. Natalia had excused herself to go chat with some basketball star and had been gone for almost an hour. What was I supposed to do, resort to some mindless zombie and follow her around? Grow a pair and just go up to the first person I saw and strike up conversation? I didn’t think so.

So, I sat at our table, slowly sipping on my flute of champagne. To be honest, I had nearly cleared the entire bottle but just in case anyone  _ was  _ watching, I made sure they didn’t notice that I was being a lush at the moment.

I decided to check my phone for the time; it was probably safe to say that Natalia forgot all about me. Either that or her and Mr. NBA star went somewhere to grope each other: I had seen how he eyed her the whole time. I couldn’t blame him, though. She was everything a man wanted: tall, lean and blonde. She made me feel like some obese child, which was probably why I always declined hanging out with her so much.

She made me feel really unpretty.

My thoughts were interrupted when a felt someone’s presence. I thought it was her but I let out an embarrassing gasp when I was looking into the medium brown eyes of Alexander McIntosh. I always cringed whenever I read a story where the main character always said something on the lines of, he looked much better/way sexier in person. But, at that moment, I clearly understood because Alex really did look  _ way  _ sexier in person than in the gazillions of photos I had of him on my phone. 

Of course, I felt my cheeks ache at that admission and tried to shoo away the thoughts as if he could read my mind.

“Would you like to dance?” why did it take my brain so long to register that he had his hand out to help me out of the seat? I just stared at it for a moment: his hands were bigger in person as well. Because I really did have a lot of pictures of the man, I knew that his hands were large but seeing them inches from me? I had to control the shudder that wanted to erupt out because damn, all I would need is one of those fingers–

I cleared my throat and finally gave him a meek nod. When I gave him my hand, I was shaking, there was no getting around that. But he gave me a satisfied smile as he held my hand firmly, leading me to the dancefloor. I felt my nervous ticks scream at me and I needed badly to straighten out my dress because I was ultra-aware of my body right then and there. Natalia helped me pick it out, a dress that hugged me everywhere. The shimmer and design in it gave the navy blue dress a charcoal look, something that attracted me to the dress in the first place. Natalia always said that I had strong-looking shoulders and they needed to be shown off and so, the dress hung off of my shoulders and dipped to show a bit of cleavage, at least enough that people saw a hint of my zodiac tattoo on my right breast. I was so thankful for the shaper underneath but my nerves made me want to pull and tug on it even though I was somewhat sure it wasn’t needed.

I glanced at the suit Alex was wearing and had to admit that we went well together, his suit being so dark that it could’ve gone for either the dark charcoal effect of my dress or a deep navy blue. Regardless, the suit was crisp and expensive-looking, I almost didn’t want to lay a finger on it. But I realized that the song being played was a slow, jazzy tune and I put a shaky, possibly sweaty hand on his shoulder as he put a hand on my hip. I stopped myself from arching towards him because there was definitely a spark but it just made me stiffen a bit.

Alex chuckled as he guided me to sway to the beat. “You’re nervous around me?” his British accent rang out and my knees wanted to buckle. 

I cleared my throat yet again to keep from responding with just a squeak. “Y-Yeah.”

“Why?” he gave me a look like he was seriously confused about the why. Um, maybe it’s because you’re my favorite actor in the world? That you pour your heart out all over social media and you’re the most amazing man in the history of ever? 

I was never one to look anyone straight in the eyes but I found that I couldn’t pry away from his stare. I swallowed to relieve my dry throat. “B-Because you, you asked me to dance…”

“Maybe I’ve had a bit too much to drink because I still don’t understand why that would make you so nervous.” he chuckled I let out a short laugh and bit at my bottom lip. Alex’s eyes glinted with what I could only describe as lust but, that was impossible… right? Before I could think on it more, the look left. 

I let out a sigh and continued to look at him. “Do you want the truth?”

“That would be a great start to a relationship,” he said like it was a nonchalant thing to say. I could feel my eyes widen a bit but his remained the same, if not with a bit of a gleam in them.

“U-Uh, well,” I pushed out a sigh and made up my mind. “You’re handsome and… I’m the opposite. Out of all the women here, and you chose to dance with me.”

“... You really think you’re not pretty?” Alex blinked at me and I eventually nodded. “You shouldn’t think that. You have so many beautiful qualities. And, you’ve been moping at that table for over an hour; I needed to do something, and dancing was what I wanted to do.” he smiled and I immediately melted. I had always loved his smile.

Then his words hit me and I let out a small gasp. “You’ve been watching me?”

“Couldn’t help it, Love. You should never have a reason to look so down. Someone should always put a smile on your face. But, I’m getting ahead of myself: you probably already have someone that does.” he said and that made me huff out a laugh.

“That would be nice, right?” the small laugh turned into a generous one and I found myself staring into his eyes again. There was that gleam and because he didn’t tear his eyes away, I had time to study them more. He wasn’t fully looking into my eyes but rather… my mouth? My heart skipped beats as I cleared my throat. “This is a nice song.”

“Yes. Yes, it is. Do you listen to jazz?”

“I don’t, actually. Let me guess: you’re a jazz enthusiast.”

“I am,” Alex chuckled. “This song is called ‘Time Will Tell’, and I think it’s very appropriate for this moment, don’t you think?”

“I, I wouldn’t know what the story behind this song is…”

“With some jazz songs, there’s no need to know. You can feel it. Do me a favor? Close your eyes and just, listen.” he gave me another warm smile. There was definitely something about the way Alex looked at me, the way his voice simply soothed me that I had no problems doing what he asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music although it was tough ignoring the strong hand on my hip… as well as the tantalizing cologne he wore. Nevertheless, Alex was onto something. The mix of the sax and other instruments enveloped me and I could do nothing but smile: I  _ could  _ feel what the song was saying. It was very fitting for the two of us, strangers on a dancefloor wanting to get to know each other better. It wasn’t a love at first sight song, no. It was more of a let’s see where this leads us thing. Heh,  _ Time Will Tell.  _

Alex’s essence became more potent as he pulled me closer to him and I knew he could feel my heart thumping away. I held my breath as he leaned down towards my ear. “How well do you follow?” his voice was low but that was expected since he was so close to my ear. Still, that shiver that I tried to control finally came out.

I was a bit confused. Was that some sort of BDSM question? Was Alex one of those types? If I was more fluent in kink, I could’ve said that it was obvious but my knowledge of the subject started and stopped at Fifty Shades.

“I follow decently…” since his question was confusing, I felt it was best to be vague in my answer. Alex laughed a bit and looked at me.

“You sound so unsure. Well, just follow my lead, I’ll take it easy on you.” 

“W-What?” I blinked at the slight mischievous smile but before I could say anything else, I took notice that the band had gotten a bit louder. I may not have known much about jazz but I knew when a climax in a song was about to happen. And sure enough, the beat quickened a bit as the drums and piano took over. I was lightly pushed away from Alex and he pulled me back, making me twirl towards him. He did the same with the opposite arm and I was proud of myself for the lack of stumbling.

I don’t know how but it felt as though we were in sync with one another, never mind the fact that I had never done that before. Alex twisted and twirled me to the beat, and it was like we were in some sort of dance competition. The  _ grand finale  _ of the part found him twirling me a bit in his arms, my leg pinned to his hip, which made me thankful for the slit on that side of the dress. We settled down just as the band did, going back to the slow rhythm from before. 

I was a tad out of breath but I gave him a smile. “Now, there’s a smile. You were wonderful, Love.” 

“And you’re spontaneous as hell!” I breathed out with a laugh.

“I aim to please.” he smiled widely and I couldn’t help but laugh more. Alex put me in a slow dip just as the song started to slow down and I knew we were nearing the end of our dance. For some reason, a lump formed in my throat and it made me realize that I didn’t want it to end. But, who was I kidding? Alex’s only intention was to cheer me up, he was probably one of those men who didn’t like to see any woman frowning. 

Well, his act worked because I didn’t think I could wipe the smile off my face even if I tried.

When he put me back upright, I noticed that we were even closer to each other. So close that I could feel his heart racing. Or, was it mine, because the man was definitely inching towards me. “How’s this for spontaneity?”

“I, wha–” I swore, I stopped breathing when his hand went to my chin, tilting my head up towards his face. I would’ve let out that embarrassing squeak had Alex not covered my lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle starting off, sending sparks through all of my nerve endings. Then Alex deepened the kiss, and I tasted his essence mixed with whatever he last drank which made for a lightheaded and intoxicating experience. I moaned out my pleasure and knew right then and there that I would need to kiss him again, several times.

I knew it would never happen, so I wanted this kiss to last forever.

Of course it didn’t as Alex pulled away from the kiss, giving me a wonderful smile. “I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Da-Dana…”

* * *

[Time Will Tell by Jonah Levine Collective](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmDzj9lROAE&list=LLlozIdKTT0rQv_t46T8JA2g&index=2&t=0s)


	6. 8/23/19 Daily Goal: Special Wordcount Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goals Used:
> 
> Make your own goal! Must be at least 500 words.
> 
> [Took Thursday's Goal. 
> 
> Deathcount challenge- Casual: 2 people gonna die tonight. Doesn't have to be by the same person, but they do have to be done up close and personal. That means no guns!
> 
> Normal: Okay, let's get real. And by real, I mean gorey. And by gorey, I mean somebody is about to get gutted. Alive. Gonna watch them intestines unspooling and everything nasty like that.]
> 
> {Words at end of daily: 813. Actual: 1367}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER for my Lyght series, possibly towards the end of Infinite Lyght (some minor changes were added to fit with the challenge)

Tabitha looked on in half-disgust, half-sorrow at what she saw: cells upon cells filled with frightened Martians. Jamila was near tears, covering her mouth, both women sadly noticed that the imprisoned Martians either ignored the two completely, gave scornful looks or cowered whenever they made eye contact. However, they had the same look when they looked at J’onn: amusement and admiration.

She couldn’t take it any longer; tears streamed down Tabitha’s cheeks with every step the three took. These were her husband’s people, and there was no telling how long they had been locked away. The lightning woman became lightheaded and J’onn caught her before she fully collapsed. Jamila helped although it was in vain, the Martian was way stronger than the both of them.

The Martians that looked on, the ones who gave her a dignified look had changed their demeanor. 

_ The free Martian helped that human. Are they, good humans? _

While he was clearly seething, J’onn still took the time to comfort her. “It’s okay…” he whispered to Tabitha but she shook her head.

“It’s, it’s not and you know it ain’t…” she hissed back. J’onn and Jamila waited for Tabitha to regain her composure before they continued to look on. She suddenly stopped when she saw that two Martians were in a cell by themselves. They looked too young to be there alone and she slowly approached the cell. The two cowered but kept their red eyes on her. “Do you, understand me?” Tabitha knelt down to be level with them, a technique she learned from J’onn that was supposed to soothe a terrified, younger person. It took a moment before the two Martians nodded. “Where are your parents?”

“We don’t know.” the response was hesitant and quiet. Tabitha’s eyes moistened once more and she looked over at J’onn, who still slowly walked and took everything in, Jamila by his side doing the same. 

Tabitha turned back to the Martian children, she couldn’t help but think of her own when they were as young as them. “I’ll get you out of here, and find your parents. I’ll, I’ll be right back.” she sniffed and went back to the others. She was about to say something to J’onn until she saw that they were greeted by one of the directors of the area. It didn’t go unnoticed that the man was surrounded by guards, and that made both women narrow their eyes.

“Now that you see that the Martians are in good hands…”

“ _ In good hands?  _ You are holding them captive.” J’onn looked at the man who flinched slightly under his glare. The director cleared his throat but Tabitha kept her eyes on the guards, who all had their hands close to their weapons.

“ _ They’re getting ready…” _

_ “I see that already. Tabitha, Jamila: I know that we are on the same page about this situation. At least I hope so. I want to tell you two that you don’t have to go along with me on this. But, if you do… there will be no going back. The Justice League will get wind of this and there will be consequences. Now, are you willing to follow my lead?”  _ the Martian gave his telepathic message to both women. All three had blocked out whatever the director was talking about and the two best friends looked at J’onn. 

“ _ I’m ready.”  _ Jamila lightly twisted the weapon rings on her index fingers. To everyone else, they looked like regular rings, and it appeared that it was just a nervous tick of the professor’s. But, the rings were magical and held three types of weapons that would appear when the wearer clinked the rings together. Jamila had long since become one with the weapon rings, and all she had to do was merely think about which weapon she wanted and it would suddenly appear. She only played with the rings when it was certain she would be in need of a weapon.

“ _ Locked, cocked and ready to rock…”  _ Tabitha let her husband know and a cruel smile etched across his face.

“You will release these Martians.” J’onn suddenly spoke aloud and the director and his guards blinked.

“Ex-Excuse me?”

“You will release all of these Martians… or else.” J’onn’s eyes narrowed.

“Or else, what? You don’t run things here, J’onn J’onzz.”

“No, I don’t. But these are  _ my  _ people that you have imprisoned and possibly tortured. And we’re going to take them back.” his stern words had caused the other Martians to look on in bewilderment. 

They had a different effect on the human guards, as they drew their weapons. The move only made the three smirk. “I’d like to see the three of you try. This area is a steel trap, heavily enforced to quell a Martian’s ability.” the director smirked as well.

“That proves you know nothing about my kind and our abilities. At least, mine.” as soon as the Martian disappeared, Tabitha showed off her lightning ability, letting the currents travel over her hands and arms. Jamila took in a breath and exhaled, a light puff of white smoke coming out of her nostrils as her ice staff immediately appeared in her hands. Not waiting for the order, the guards fired on the women as the director ducked behind the squad. But it was too late for him. Before he could call for backup, J’onn appeared behind him, wrapping a large green hand around the man’s neck. “H’ronmeer, forgive me,” he mumbled as he squeezed, crushing the man’s neck. 

Tabitha had seen the bullets and put her hand up, stopping them before they struck either her or Jamila. She was actually surprised that her electromagnetism worked– she knew for sure that their bullets wouldn’t be made of some metal. A beam of ice traveled from Jamila’s staff, freezing a guard on the spot. Without warning, she rushed over and kicked at the guard’s frozen abdomen, which made him immediately shatter to pieces.

With a flick of her wrist, Tabitha made the bullets that were suspended in mid-air drop to the ground and disarmed the guards with a wave of her other hand. “It didn’t have to come to this…” she shook her head. One guard took notice of what Jamila had done to his friend and narrowed his eyes at her. He charged towards her but Jamila made her staff disappear and decided to fight with her fists. 

The man threw a punch at her, which she blocked with her arm. She made a slight face from the pain but recovered as she made a blade of ice appear in her right hand. There was no hesitation as Jamila stabbed the man with the blade and made it travel upwards to his neck, essentially gutting him alive. Usually not one for blood, Jamila actually watched as the man’s intestines spilled out from the hole she made in his stomach, a wet, gurgling noise coming from him as he collapsed on the ground, blood pooling underneath him. As another guard tried to help out his friend, Tabitha threw a streak of lightning towards him, electrocuting him on the spot.

The remaining guards, seeing how the others had died, decided to make a run for it but J’onn used one of his abilities to make them fall asleep, their bodies landing on the ground with a thud. “Let’s get these Martians out of here,” he told the two. Tabitha nodded and went to the cell that held the two Martian children. She placed her hand on the electronic panel and shorted it with her lightning. The pulsating barriers gave way and the two children meekly made their way out of the cell.

“Told you I was gonna get you out of here.” Tabitha gave them a weak smile. She looked at J’onn as he began freeing the other Martians. “Where we gonna take them?”

“There are plenty of places I can think of, and they’re all in close proximity of us,” he nodded. “We have to hurry though unless you’re in the mood to fight the entire base.”

“Nope!” Tabitha let out a short laugh and joined her husband and best friend in freeing the other imprisoned Martians.


End file.
